The present disclosure relates to an image compression circuit, an image compression method used in the image compression circuit, and a transmission system using the image compression circuit.
In transmission of a moving picture between apparatuses, images configuring the moving picture are compressed and transmitted. Specifically, in a transmission system, a transmission capacity (so-called transmission band) transmittable per an image unit time is limited, and thus the images are compressed so as to be within the transmission capacity. In performing the image compression, code size is allowed to be decreased as compression is more performed; however image quality is degraded. Therefore, so-called rate control of adjusting compression degree is frequently performed in order to suppress degradation of the image quality and to allow the code size to be within the transmission capacity.
Various technologies are disclosed about the rate control. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-44252, a transmission system in which the rate control is performed based on compressed coded data is disclosed.